Adventures of Morgana and Merlin
by HotBabyCakes123
Summary: This is all about How Merlin and Morgana found themselves and how Arthur and the knights find about his magic. But will Uther ever find out or will he die first? This may not be very good. i will keep posting chapters as soon as i have written them.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 _In the middle of the night in Camelot there was a terrible curse happening. This was known as the sleeping curse. The sleeping curse is on of those curses that can be dangerous if it is done without the good intentions. you see if the sleeping curse is left too long there are problems that occur for example if left for 10 days at the maximum everyone can die._

Morgana had just found out that she had magic as Merlin told her to help feel less like a monster. He thought that by telling Morgana what she needed to know was the best plan he could think of, but could he be was debating at this point in wether he should tell her about his magic as he was not that sure that he could trust her due to her being King Uther's ward. Once Morgana went to bed Merlin snuck down to the dungeons to where the great dragon,Kilgharrah, if he should tell Morgana that he has magic.

"No young warlock she must to know that you have magic this could be dangerous and remember she can't find out that she has magic either"

"Well too late about the second part she knows she has magic. I think it is only right that she knows"

"Ahh, do you ever listen to my advice Merlin. He destiny is of evil. Morgana is dark to your light and hate to your love Merlin don't ever forget that there will be a alliance between her and a druid boy Merlin."

"What about if i could change that destiny by telling her wouldn't that change it."

"Nobody can choose their destiny Merlin."

"I am going to try. To help her understand her Magic i can't teacher her. do you know where a druid camp is so she can learn. these people are peaceful people. please help"

" Young Warlock I don't think it is a good idea."

"Just tell me"

"There is a camp west of Camelot on the borders."

"Thank you."

The next morning he was planning on going straight to Morgana's room and tell where to go, once he had finished making his rounds for Gauis. Gauis is the most trusted court physician and Merlins great uncle. You see to help Merlin have control of his Magic Merlins mother, Huinth, sent her son to Gauis as Merlin wasn't getting on where he was living. Living in Ealdor was the hardest place. Even though they accepted magic it was still frowned upon. All his life his best friend Will new of his magic and they used to do a lot of pranks on village elders. One day Huinth found out that Will new about his magic and wrote to Gauis straight away. Once she had a reply she sent Merlin packing and straight to Camelot knowing it outlawed magic which meant he had an incentive to hide his magic even more. But Merlin never had time because at that moment Arthur came storming in to find out where his new manservant was. After saving Arthur, crowned prince of camelot, Merlin got a position in the royal house hold to be Arthurs manservant. Both at of these men at this point were not overly thrilled as they hated each other. Countless times they had to work together and Merlin saved his life. This was unknown to Arthur. Merlin started to work straight away and was shattered by the time he got back to Gauis. Once Merlin had something to eat he went straight to Morgana. As Morgana was sitting the she heard a knock at the door she opened it to find Merlin. Then Merlin then gave her instructions on where the druids where.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry if this chapter is bad I needed something to fill the gap**

CHAPTER 2

 _Morgana's point of view_

Morgana watched Merlin walk out of her room and her jaw dropped. She had never seen it before.

 _I never thought that I would fell this way for servant and the most clumsiest one ever. I can tell he is keeping a secret from everyone and I can't put my finger on it._

 _On the first day I noticed him I felt something towards him and i am not sure what it is. Could it be friendship. In a way I hope so I don't want anything to change I don't want him to get hurt or even killed by Uther. I hate being Uthers little puppet and have to be the one that has to be fake. At least I have Merlin, the most dreamiest and cutest servent I have ever seen. Even though u can't have him I can at least dream about him. He is ever so kind to me helping me like this event hough I have magic. What I don't understand is how my heart can beat fast for Merlin and not for my others. I can't deny it. I am in love with Merlin. What did Merlin mean about he shouldn't be doing this because he got warned not to tell me. Some times I wonder where he tomorrow Merlin is going to help me sneak away to the druids.I can't wait to be taught by them but what if Uther finds out where I am. I can't deal with this right now. just go to sleep and I should be fine._

 _Out of Morgana's point of view_

That night Morgana sleep with no nightmares for once in entire life. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Hello you can come in"

"Thank you milady"

"Gwen what have I told you about calling me milady. It is Morgana to you ok"

"Fine. I was wondering if I could have tomorrow off as my brother Elyan is coming over for the day"

"Yes sure you can Gwen. That is fine. Great in could you keep a secret."

"Yeh I can. What is it you want me to keep secret?"

"I am leaving to visit the druids later and I don't want Uther to find out. He may kill them and cause a problem could you make up an excuse why I am not here.""

"Yeh sure"

"He probably will not miss me. He has been in the council chambers for the last 2 weeks and having discussions with the 5 kingdoms"

At this point Arthur ran into Morgana's chambers. Following right behind was moment Merlin walked in she couldn't stop staring at Merlin. Arthur was saying something to her bit she didn't hear as she was looking at the one person in the room she should be and couldn't stop. Her checks went bright pink and her eyes where dilated. thinking to herself. he would never go out with me no matter what my class. He is so kind and gentle and stays behind rather than fight me i am the complete opposite.

"Hello Morgana are you with us" Arthur asked Morgana.

"What oh yes"

"what did I just say then?"

"Something about you being a prat and an idiot and Uther is an unfair ruler."

At this point everyone was sniggering at Morgana's comment apart from Arthur.

"So I guess that was a no then."

"Yes you would be correct"

"Fine I will say it again and listen this time instead of staring at someone in this room actually I have a better idea," Arthur said and then shifted to Merlin and said," Merlin will you please go out of the room and clean the stables then polish my armor NOW."

"Oh sire I didn't know you liked me so much, I see you do have manners." Merlin retorted.

"Mer _lin_ do it NOW ."

Merlin went out the room looking pleased with himself, even though he would like to hear it explained again.

With Merlin gone Arthur turned back to Morgana.

"Now your distraction is gone we can get back to the conversation at hand."

"Hey he was not a distraction."

"Reeeaaally so why were you staring at him?"

"I was not I was looking at the wall"

"Ohhh so you go bright pink and your eyes where dilated when looking at a wall. Really interesting. I may be oblivious some of the time but I do notice a lot of things. Sometimes i think it is a mistake for Merlin to be with me when I will be speaking to you. All you seem to be interested in is Merlin."

"Fine you got me you are so cleaver."

"I hope that Father doesn't find out. He may behead him for he is doing nothing wrong. As you having a secret crush on a manservant."

"I do not" Morgana said but she was blushing so much there was not a lot she could do.

Whilst listening to Arthur, Morgana was impressed on what Uther was going to do but she thought there was an ulterior motive there. She didn't know how long this would last but that couldn't stop her. Morgana was going to help them as much as she could. thinking to herself she thought maybe she could warn them not to come out from there hiding place.

Arthur went out the door and back to what ever he was doing. A few minutes later Gwen went to do a few jobs from Morgana so she exited the room.

Finally Morgana was on her own and then started planning on how she was going to escape tonight. She was excited and nervous. Maybe she can go over the details with Merlin but then going back to what Arthur said _Uther would have his head_ scared her. She didn't want Merlin to get hurt. What should I do?


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a short chapter to fill in the gap**

CHAPTER 3

After Gwen and Arthur leave Morgana's room and Gwen visits Arthur

As Gwen left Morgana's room she went to her house where she made a spare bed ready for her brother. She was so excited that her brother was coming she had not seen her brother since she was 16. As she was making her bed she was thinking about the reaction between Merlin and Morgana. Gwen always had a suspicion that Morgana had a crush on Morgana but was never 100% sure. Finally finishing making the bed and getting everything ready for her brother to arrive she had the sudden urge to visit Arthur. Once she had dinner she walked through the castle towards Arthur chambers when she her silver being thrown at the walls and doors then hearing Arthur shout at Merlin for doing something wrong like usual, Gwen always laughed at the way Merlin and Arthur where to each other. They were more like brothers than anything. At that moment Merlin came out and muttering to himself about Arthur. She went up to the door and knocked on his door.

"Come in" Arthur shouted

"Hey sorry to bother you Arthur but I was wondering if I could speak to you about a matter"

"Sure is it about Merlin and Morgana at any chance?"

Gwen nooded and replied,

"Hey do you think Morgana is in denial about something. It's just the way she looks at Merlin it makes me wonder if there is anything going on between them?"

"Ok I do think they are in denial about there feelings for each other but we can't mess with them. There are many secrets that are to be known to us but for now let them be. Goodnight Gwen."

"Goodnight Arthur."

Gwen left the room feeling a lot happier with herself.


End file.
